Helping Paws
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Flaky attempts to throw another party for Flippy but unlike last time, this time nothing can go wrong! But with trouble-making friends, mischievous thieves, and an old friend bend on pairing her and Flippy up, can she survive unscathed?


"Helping Paws"

"Helping Paws"

**Disclaimer!:**** I do not own Happy Tree Friends, which are property of Mondo Media and Fat Kat. I do however own Moody, a fox. Hopefully not a Mary-Sue in this.  
****Pairings:**** Flippy/Flaky main, Cuddles/Giggles, Toothy/Petunia, possibly more. No Yaoi or Yuri in this even though I'm fine with it.**

--

It was a day like any other in Happy Tree Land: cute, cuddly, and horribly wrong as they say. Lumpy was a bus driver this week meaning they either drove off a cliff, into a tree, or oddly enough picked up by some strange giant bird then eaten alive. But of course, as long as they came back who cares anymore right?

Wrong.

In this town there was a porcupine, not very popular in comparison to some of the others but special none the less. She was a red porcupine, usually mistaken for a boy due to the fact that she had no eyelashes like the other girls, and sometimes got teased because of this, even by her closest friends, if not because of the incurable dandruff that rattled her quills. She was incredibly shy and paranoid and was always the most cautious of the other animals, though her efforts were usually in vain. This is Flaky.

She was sweet, perhaps too much so for her own good she sometimes thought and was a bit of a doormat perhaps because of it, hence why her friend, a yellow bunny named Cuddles always managed to drag her into the most risky situations. Some being the water slide incident, the roller coaster at Lumpy Land, that trip to the beach when they were having that big Surf-Off, and many others that she'd never forget… despite it all, Cuddles always went out of his way to be nice to her and to include her in everything he did when he wasn't out with his beloved pink chipmunk, Giggles.

Despite that fact that she herself was a girl, she seemed to gravitate toward boys for friendship. In Petunia's case, she would always end up stabbing her hands for trying to wash the aggravating dandruff from her body to keep it from falling all over her floors. In Giggles case, Flaky was just scared of cleaning the environment with her, since she insisted on hiring the Mole and giving him that pointy stick.

She got along with Cuddles because he was genuinely sweet, Toothy the beaver because he was more laid back and simple (not expecting much from her), Nutty for reasons she'll never be sure of herself, and Flippy because even above Cuddles when he was his normal self he was the most generous gentle-hearted person she had ever met. Not to mention Flaky had a crush on him…

Even when Flippy flipped out, she had only been killed by him twice so even though it may have been presumptuous, she thought that maybe she was special. Not only that, once she screamed, and Flippy snapped back to normal. Also, despite how terrifying those deaths he caused were, Flaky felt sorry for him: she knows that he had seen more death than anyone else and that not being able to prevent those deaths is part of what caused his distorted second personality. And that he was now the most frequent cause of death for his friends probably broke his heart. Lumpy becoming his psychiatrist probably didn't make it much easier on him either…

Right now, Flaky was preparing another party for him, going over the details more carefully this time. No Lumpy, no peanuts, no unneeded sugar where Nutty could reach it and no pin the tail on the donkey. She informed Mime to do something besides balloons after last time as well and asked him to please keep the Mole in check, Mime being his only real friend. This time – everyone (Lumpy, Shifty, and Lifty excluded) was invited. This time there would be no mistakes. She even asked for an old friend to help.

Her name was Moody, a simple orange and black fox with a skull barrette on a tuft of spiky hair. As her name implied, she was extremely Moody as she would be happy one minute, then having a tantrum the next. Because of their lack of popularity, Moody and Flaky got along pretty well.

"Flakes, can you grab the other side of this ribbon?" Moody asked, standing on a step-latter at the other end of the room.

"Okay, Moody." Flaky climbed up a different step-latter shakily already starting to wobble. She was now holding a nail and a hammer and places it in the appropriate spot, ready to hammer away… with her eyes shut.

"Flaky!" Moody ran from her own post to Flaky who opened her eyes and turned a darker shade of read.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

Moody sighed, seeming down for no reason. "No, I should've have expected you to be able to handle it. I'm sorry. I'll take care of it, you go get our guests." Moody said while going up on Flaky's latter to get the job done herself.

Flaky, disappointed in her own weakness, nodded and headed out to gather everyone up, knowing just where to go. Nutty would be licking the glass display windows outside the candy shop, Giggles, Sniffles, Pop, Cub and the Mole would be cleaning the lake, Cuddles would be skateboarding around Toothy's house, at Handy would be at Petunia's, helping the skunk unclog her plumbing while she scrubbed away at the tinniest messes he would make. Splendid would likely show up on his own, as would Disco Bear. Mime was usually impossible to find.

All there was left to do now was find Flippy.


End file.
